pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cars 4 (2020 film)/@comment-122.8.219.33-20190315151744
Things I want and could be used in Cars 4: And also there is some stuff that I want in Cars 4 like to have the proper names of stuff like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Periodic Table of Elements, lederhosen, Jeff Gordon, NASA, Tahiti, Greece, Africa, Finland, Tokyo, Pixar, Yugos, Zaporozhets, Prince William and other stuff, to exist in the Cars world by mentioning all of these names. I also want Cars 4 to show proper versions of animals like fish, cats, dogs, bears, snakes, birds and other animals, also existing in the Cars world. Also, in Cars 2, when Miles Axlerod was first shown on the Mel Dorado, he was driving through a desert in Australia, which in the background is an orange car-shaped rock which seems to be Ayers Rock like a car. I didn't like it because I didn't think they needed to change it as it's not made up of a human and it is not man-made. It was also the same with that in the credits, it shows Matterhorn in the Alps, which it was renamed, "Mater-Horn" and the top half of it was shaped like Mater. So I hope that Cars 4 will also show the proper versions of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn also existing in the Cars world, as well as to have also the proper name of Matterhorn and everything else as I mentioned above to exist in the Cars world. I am hoping that Cars 4 will show the car versions of Mount Rushmore, Statue of Liberty, Angel of the North, Nelson's Column, Christ the Redeemer and other landmarks and statues that are made up of humans. I hope that the World Grand Prix theme music will be included again in Cars 4 as I like that music and I want to hear that music again in the cinema, especially the different versions of the music that were used in Tokyo, Porto Corsa and London. And I'm also hoping that Cars 4 would show some more Minis, this time with main roles. As well as to have characters like Lizzie, Mack, Mia, Tia and other characters have more appearances and lines instead of just brief appearances and few lines. Also, I hope that Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap will return in Cars 4, this time also appear at the very end of the film as well as to know Mater, because they did not appear at the very end of Cars 2, as well as they didn't know Mater, even though Darrell did know him in the video game based on the first film. Also, Cars 4 could also show some more Formula 1 cars, just like Francesco Bernoulli. I'm a big fan of Formula 1 and my favourite driver is Lewis Hamilton. I liked it that he voiced a car version of himself in Cars 2. I want him to return in Cars 4, this time with more appearances and lines, and to have Lightning McQueen talk to him and Jeff Gorvette (Jeff Gordon, remember about that I want his proper name and proper names of everything else to exist in the Cars world) more than once, including at the end, as well as to be playable in the video game. I also want Cars 4 to have travelling to London again, this time show all the locations from Cars 2 like Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Tower Bridge, London Eye, St. Paul's Cathedral and other places (remember about that I also want the proper names of everything like Jeff Gordon, lederhosen, NASA, Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Prince William and other stuff, to exist in the Cars world, as well as proper versions of animals and proper versions of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn), and some more parts of London like the Thames Barrier, Monument, Nelson's Column, Tower of London, London Underground, Westminster Abbey, Globe Theatre and other landmarks, as well as show how cars will be able to go on and off the London Eye. I also want it to show people solving problems with the landmarks, as in Cars 2, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell got free from being tied to Big Ben's gears by the lemons, which they got free by turning back the time on Big Ben, but I didn't like it that the film did not show some more people put the time on Big Ben back to normal. Also, I would like Cars 4 to show another race in London, this time without the same event that happened in Cars 2: McQueen grabs onto Mater's hook, Mater uses the rockets, causing them both to go faster and go off the circuit while the race was still on, which I don't want that happening again in another in another race in London in Cars 4. I also want it to show some more car versions of other real-life people like some more Formula 1 drivers, Kate Middleton and the British Prime Minister. I also want Cars 4 to show some longer chase scenes than the ones in Cars 2, as I like chase scenes, but I like them more if they're long. I might be interested if it also shows the Lemons attack the world and cause some destruction, because I like films that have the idea of villains attacking the world and destruction. I would like it if they also made a Cars 4 video similar to the Cars 2 Royal Wedding video. I also want Cars 4 to again show the pictures of Doc Hudson, as well as to reveal how he died, who became the new judge of Radiator Springs after Doc died, if Otis is a resident of Radiator Springs, who sponsors Dinoco after the King, where in the world is Rip Clutchgoneski's home country Republic of New Rearendia, what the country's land and coast along the ocean look like, as well as to show more of how cars will be able to hold, do and use stuff like pick up some stuff in a shop, hold money, use a pen/pencil to write on a paper, put coins into a vending machine and pick up the stuff from it and other stuff, as well as to show what stuff look like in the Cars world like cinema seats, the inside of a supermarket, a checkout and others. Also, I want some references from Blue Sky Studios' Rio to be included in Cars 4, because I like Rio and Cars so much. Some of the references from Rio that I want in Cars 4 include: Cars 4 to be released in the same year as a sequel to Rio, as they planned to make Rio 2, as well as a spokesperson from 20th Century Fox says they're interested of turning Rio into a franchise, leading to a possibility of a Rio 3 and a TV series of Rio, which Rio 3 and Cars 4 could both be released in 2020, which to celebrate the 14th anniversary of Cars, and the 34th anniversary of Pixar, and Rio 3 could be released in that same year for Cars 4. But, Rio 3 might still be released in 2020 as they might want to release it for Cars 4. Also, as I said above about Finding Marlin, there were chances that it might be released in 2020 and Pixar releases just one film in one year, meaning that Cars 4 might not be released in 2020, but it might do as I think they're planning to release Toy Story 4 in 2019 along with Onward, so if they confirm both Finding Marlin and Cars 4, they could still both be released in the same year in 2020, along with Rio 3, which that could add up to the number of sequels released in a year. Cars 4 to star some actors like: Anne Hathaway Jesse Eisenberg George Lopez will.i.am Perhaps some others Also, I hope that Jack Black will be in Cars 4. And I hope that all of these actors, including some more, will voice characters with full appearances, not just cameos, as well as voice characters who are good guys, not evil guys. The plot of Cars 4 to have travelling to Rio, and have a race there, as well as show the car version of Christ the Redeemer statue and show the Rio Carnival. And to perhaps show birds, maybe Spix's Macaws, as the main characters in Rio are Spix's Macaws, (but were referred to as blue macaws), but again, I want them to be proper versions, not carified (not mini-planes), and the same for other animals. And I might like it if Cars 4 again had travelling around the world, as I like films that have travelling around the world. The reasons why include: Seeing some scenes with characters speaking different languages, depending on what country they are in. Seeing what these countries are like to live in. Seeing the landmarks. I also want Cars 4 to show British steam trains because: I like trains, especially British steam trains. I want to see what they look like in the Cars world with the eyes and mouth and talking. Also, I think it might be interesting if there were some trains featured in Cars Toons, as well that they will have a regular basis of releasing new episodes, to release them daily and weekly, not a lot of months. Also, it might be interesting if they also made a spin-off of trains, just like Planes. And Cars 4 could have characters like the King, Tex Dinoco, Fred, Otis, the Queen, Prince William (remember that I want his proper name and proper names of everything else to exist in the Cars world), Crabby, Stephenson and other characters return. It may be interesting if Frank and the tractors (and I also want some normal versions of cows and other animals) would return, as well as in the video game. It could include existing songs from singers like Katy Perry and Elton John. Some characters from video games like Fletcher, his colleague Gerald, El Guapo, his friend Papo, Mater's cousins (including Tommy Joe), the Queens gang, Count Spatula, Ginormous, The Crippler, Emma, Gudmund, Bubba, El Machismo, Stinger, and Candice could appear in Cars 4, as well as the reserve Piston Cup racers. It could show more scenes of spies talking. I also want Cars 4 to also have travelling to Sydney, and show its landmarks like Sydney Opera House. I also want Rod Redline and Leland Turbo to return. It could show the Motor Speedway of the South. It could show Formula One, the Olympics and other sports competitions. Mama and Uncle Topolino could return in Cars 4, as well as for a chance of Mater to see them. And Tomber and Celine Dephare could also return. It could also show some more three wheel cars and cars with eyes in their headlights. It could also show the Titanic. Characters like Siddeley, Crabby and Stephenson could make more appearances and lines in Cars 4. And I hope that the returning characters whose names were not mentioned in the other Cars films will be mentioned in Cars 4. It can star Brian Fee and Kathy Coates. Red could have a few lines in Cars 4 which he could be voiced by Jerome Ranft. I don't know about if Cars 4 would reveal Doc Hudson to still be alive. It may be interesting if some of the music and songs from the other Cars films would be included in Cars 4, like that Toy Story 3 reuses music and sound effects from the other Toy Story films. Cars 4 could also show some post-credit scenes like the first film. I want Cars 4 to show a long scene of McQueen and Mater on a plane. I also want Everett to return. It could be a musical film like Rio, and even star Jemaine Clement as a bad guy and sing a song, just like in Rio, but still want other actors like Hathaway and the other actors I mentioned to have full appearances and not be villains. It could also show some more movies at the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre, but if it shows the film Rio, I would like it to not have the animal characters be changed to mini-planes and mini-cars and stuff. I just want them to be normal versions, NOT CARIFIED. I'd like the video game to have exploring places like Rio and London. Cars 4 could include some characters who were originally going to be in Cars 2, like Zil and Giulia, as well as Marsk. It may be interesting if Cars 4 stars Robin Williams, Russell Brand, Steve Carell, Hugh Laurie, Eddie Murphy, Ewan McGregor, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Katy Perry, Elton John, Cheryl Cole, Sheryl Crow, some other Formula One drivers, Teddy Newton, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Alexander Gould, Ned Beatty and other actors, again to have them not voice a villain.